smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sockpuppet Company
"Sockpuppet Company" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Onion Cream is plannin his next attack on the SML Wiki Headquarters. This time, it is with Sockpuppets. How will his plan go? Script WARNING: The story may have swearing in it. 4:50 PM... It starts off with showing the Veggiecorp building. Onion Cream is inside planning his next attack. Vandal Clown then comes in. Vandal Clown: Hey Onion Cream, when are we gonna take over the world? Onion Cream: Quiet Clown! Can't you see I'm thinking? Vandal Clown: But we need a plan now Onion. Onion Cream: You see, a new company has just opened up called "Sockpuppet Industries". It is working on the bots right now! Vandal Clown: Oh good! Can't wait. 6:39 PM... Vandal Clown comes in. Vandal Clown: Onion Cream, SquidwardPepe just made our socks. Now what do we do? Onion Cream: Perfect! Now tonight we are gonna attack! Be sure to get everything ready. Vandal Clown: Sure thing! He leaves the office. It then shows the Wiki Vandals working on the Sockpuppets. Vandal Clown: Keep it going buddies. We ain't got all day you know! Syria Bird: (Arabic gibberish) KranyKangaroo: We are trying as hard as we can! Vandal Clown: Well try harder! The Vandal-Saurus Rex: (Sigh) 7:45 PM... Vandal Clown 4: Whew, well... we finally got it done didn't we? Brazilian Bird: (Gibberish) Vandal Clown: Imma go talk to the boss now! He leaves the machine room and goes to the office. Vandal Clown: Hey boosss! Onion Cream: What now? Vandal Clown: The machines finished making Sockpuppets! Onion Cream: Perfect! Now wait for the right time and we shall attack! Vandal Clown: Ok! He leaves the office again. At midnight... Vandal Clown: How about now? Onion Cream: (Sigh) Fine! Have it your way. Start the attack. Vandal Clown: Yay! Onion Cream then turns on the intercom. Onion Cream: Attention wiki trolls, we are planning a attack at the SML Wiki Headquarters. Please steady up the Sockpuppets and get going fast! Droaxbyhoax: Alright! Vandal Clown 2: Got it! The trolls then start loading up trucks with Sockpuppets. A few hours later... They arrive at the SML Wiki Headquarters. Onion Cream: Alright! Release the load! Vandal Clown 3: Ok boss! He pulls a lever and Sockpuppets come out screaming. Sockpuppets: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! They rush into the headquarters. It then shows them inside and are causing mass destruction to the place. Sockpuppets: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! They rip off portraits, destroy and eat up the pages and break the walls. Vandal Clown 5: Boy this is so funny! SquidwardPepe: I agree! Vandal Clown 6: We gotta do this more often! Sockpuppets: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! They come out of the headquarters and head to the trucks screaming. Onion Cream: Alright, let's get going fast! Vandal Clown: Gotcha! The truck drives off with a boost. The next morning... Trikkiboy is seen entering the headquarters. Trikkiboy: (Sigh) Another day another- He then sees the place all destroyed. Trikkiboy: Wh- WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT HAPPENED OVER HERE?! It then shows graffiti saying "SOCKPUPPETS WERE HERE" and "MASKED MENACE RULES!". Trikkiboy: WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?! He then sees pictures, desks and walls destroyed to pieces. Trikkiboy: UGGHH!! NOW I HAVE TO REVERT ALL OF THIS!! In the evening... The news is seen coming on. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! Yet another recent attack by the Wiki Vandals has been made again. This time, they destroyed the whole entire place using Sockpuppets which ruined the whole furniture and design. Onion Cream is likely to be responsible of this case. Police and admins are investigating this right now. Rh390110478: Again?! When will they ever give up?! Guess I need to teach them a lesson once again... He goes to the bathroom and locks the door. He then comes out in his Vandal Buster costume. Vandal Buster: Well, another day for the Vandal Buster! The screen cuts to black. The next scene shows the Veggiecorp building. Onion Cream is seen writing down on a paper in his office. Vandal Clown then comes in. Vandal Clown: Are we doing the same thing we did yesterday? Onion Cream: Yep! That was funny as fuck! I can't wait to see it happen again! Those Moose Fucks deserved it! Vandal Clown: Alright then! I'll let everyone on notic Onion Cream: Ok then! Vandal Clown leaves the office. At midnight... (again) It shows the trucks being loaded up with Sockpuppets. Vandal Clown 7: Boy this is gonna be hilarious! Vandal Clown 8: I agree! Droaxbyhoax: It serves those retards right! The Vandal Buster however is seeing them from the view looking at their plans. He releases a bomb which kills Vandal Clown 6 and 7. Droaxbyhoax: What the fuck?! KrankyKangaroo: What the hell happened?! SquidwardPepe: Guys! What's the hold up for? Droaxbyhoax: Vandal Clown 6 and Vandal Clown 7 exploded! SquidwardPepe: What?! Vandal Buster then comes in. Droaxbyhoax: Not this piece of shit again! Vandal Buster: You guys know better than to destroy the headquarters. KrankyKangaroo: OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!! The three attempt to run away but are grabbed by spears. SquidwardPepe: FUCK!! He then ties up the three. Vandal Buster: Alright, that's five down. Vandal Clown: Guys! Why isn't the truck movi-- He then sees the Vandal Buster. Vandal Clown: YOU AGAIN?! ONION CREAM!! Onion Cream: What is it? Vandal Clown: THE VANDAL BUSTER IS HERE!! RELEASE THE PUPPETS ON HIM!! Onion Cream: What?! Thanks for letting me know! I'll do so right now! He pulls the lever on the truck. Sockpuppets then comes out screaming. Sockpuppets: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! Vandal Buster: Oh no... The Sockpuppets surround TVB. Sockpuppets: MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!! The Vandal Buster then releases a bomb which explodes the bots. Onion Cream: FUCK!! Vandal Buster: This shall be the biggest mistake of your lives. Vandal Clown: RUN DAMNIT!!! The two attempt to run off and hide in the Veggiecorp. Vandal Buster: Not on my watch... He then breaks part of the building causing it to collapse killing everyone inside excluding Onion Cream and Vandal Clown. Vandal Clown: NOOOOO!! OUR PRECIOUS BUILDING!!! Onion Cream: You will pay for this! Vandal Buster: Correction: YOU will pay for everything. He then slowly approaches the two while the screen cuts to black. The next scene shows Onion Cream and Vandal Clown in prison. Vandal Clown: Fuck, we failed again... Onion Cream: I hate my life! ???: What's up fresh meat? Onion Cream: Huh? The two turn around the to their surprise. It is... Bubbles: You two looking fine tonight. Heh heh! Vandal Clown: Well, I'm into him! Onion Cream punches Vandal Clown in the face. It irises out on Onion Cream. --------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story --------------------- Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Bubbles in a MarioFan2009 story. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Trolls Episodes Category:SquidwardPepe Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Vandal Clown Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Sockpuppets Episodes Category:Bubbles Episodes Category:Trikkiboy Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:The Vandal-Saurus Rex Episodes